Will of a Single Man
by Malefic Crossover
Summary: In order to flee from his own creations, Doctor Edward Richtofen attempted to teleport to a future where it was no longer a threat and his crimes largely forgotten. However he ended up in the world of RWBY and intends to make a lasting impression.


Four men were on a moon base, fighting off hordes of zombies. Three of which have been 'convinced' to joined their psychopathic German ally into going to the moon to destroy an enemy he created. He promised that the moon base stored the technology needed to eradicate the zombie threat. Unfortunately, said moon base was overrun by the very menace they were supposedly trying to stop. Yet that was nothing new to them.

This psychotic German was Doctor Edward Richtofen. On his quest/survival, he was supported by three men: Tank Demspey, Nikolai Belenski, and Takeo Masaki. His 'unconventional allies' that had unwillingly fought alongside him since they met at the swamp lab during a zombie outbreak. At one point during their battle at the birthplace of the outbreak, they travelled into the future when the horde was waiting for them. Now they were on the moon.

They had slaughtered countless zombies, covering the moon's surface, as well as the interior of the base, with zombie guts and blood. Amidst the fighting, they encountered a pyramid-shaped device only the mad German doctor recognized, the M.P.D. What the initials stood for, he couldn't care less, what he did care about was the fact that the device was the reason why they were at the mercy of a little girl. The spirit of his former mentor's daughter controlled the zombies from the M.D.P. Since she took command, she had used the zombies as part of a 'game' of hers and he got sick of it.

There was one sensible way to end the 'game', rip her out of the M.P.D. and replace he with someone more...appropriate. That someone being him.

Everything was in place for his grand scheme to take place, he couldn't ask for better conditions. This would be the time he would switch places with Samantha and gain control over the zombies. It did not occur to Richtofen that it was too good to be true.

When Samantha's figure appeared out of the M.P.D, Richtofen approached it with a joyous expression on his face while his companions were fending off the zombie horde. When he came within arm's reach of Samantha, her image distorted. It turned into the face of Richtofen's former mentor, Doctor Ludwig Maxis.

"EDWARD! I KNEW YOU WOULD ATTEMPT THIS, WHICH IS WHY THE REAL M.P.D IS NO LONGER ON THIS BASE! SEE YOU IN HELL!

The voice roared through the room, causing the fake machine to collapse. While his companions were busy fighting off the refreshed horde, Richtofen just looked there dumbfounded.

"Hey Ricky, sorry you little plan didn't work out so can you NOW MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL? AND START KILLING 'EM!?" angrily yelled Dempsey.

Richtofen snapped back to reality and resumed firing upon the horde of zombies. Eventually they had to move as there were simply too many zombies. As they were relocating, Richtofen got separated from the others and was soon surrounded by zombies by the teleportation pad.

Richtofen gritted his teeth in frustration as his plan was falling apart before him. His grand scheme was foiled, he was separated from the others and now he faced certain death by the very creatures he created. To add insult to injury, he was at the mercy of a little girl who went mad with power.

"IT'S OVER EDWARD! YOU HAVE NO WHERE LEFT TO GO, NO ONE LEFT TO TAKE THE FALL FOR YOU! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!

Samantha's demonic voice didn't bother him. The zombies now surrounded him but rather than attacking him, they just stood there snarling and growling at him. She was taunting him through them. She had won.

But maybe she should say that once the man in question was finally killed.

His laugh was weak at first, than it was becoming more and more audible. He quickly began to laugh manically. It became apparent to her that Richtofen had no plans on dying today.

Richtofen had armed a monkey bomb, which attracted the horde that had previously taunted him. Once they were distracted he to a console near the teleporter. After fiddling with it, he hit the button to teleport and was dematerialized off the moon base. Samantha just screamed in frustration that he had escaped once again, turning her rage on the remaining survivors.

Richtofen rematerialized in a warehouse with a much larger teleportation pad at the end. Unknown soldiers in uniforms were placing huge crates on top of it. The crates bore German, American, and Soviet symbols on them as well as one odd symbol known only to Richtofen. Three soldiers approached him, one of them came forward to greet him.

"Doctor Richtofen?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Jawohl" Richtofen showed him his identification to prove that he wasn't an imposter.

"We've been expecting you for a long time now."

"Really? Vat year is it?"

"The year is 1974. We've been setting up Operation _Vogelzug_ since 1944 when you illegally authorized it.

"Zen you know vat its purpose is ja?"

"An experimental escape method utilising teleporter technology."

"Fery gut. Vas everysing carried out as I instructed?"

"They were followed to the letter. The telepoter was modified for this occasion, we obtained copies of the schematics that you requested, and we've also acquired the schematics for technologies and weapons that were developed between 1944 to 1974."

"Vat about ze veapons I've requested?"

"In the room in the back with a clean uniform. We've also taken the liberty to prepare your personal backpack. It is complete with survival gear."

"Fery gut soldat. Finish ze preparations. Ven I get out, ve shall commence ze operation."

"Yes sir."

Richtofen walked to the room while the rest of the soldiers were making final preparations. This had been his backup plan that neither Samantha nor Maxis could have anticipated. By using his rank as _Generalmajor_ in the Wehrmacht, he was able to recruit disillusioned soldiers to do his bidding. They were loyal to him, and him alone. Since 1944 they have been assembling materials and tools to teleport as well as recruiting new soldiers to replace the old ones. The condition was that only Doctor Edward Richtofen can authorize the teleportation of their assembled goods and recognize no other figure of authority concerning the Operation.

He opened the door to his private quarters were, as the soldier said, was a clean _Generalmajor_ uniform. On a table was a large backpack. A quick check of its contents confirmed that the soldiers had assembled the supplies he requested: canned food, a lighter, a water bottle, a compass, a box of matches, a change of clothing, a first aid kit, cleaning kits, tools and materials to construct a tent, eating utensils, a small pot, and maps of all the continents of world. There was also one bottle of Quick Revive, Juggernog, and Speed Cola perk-a-cola to improve his odds of survival. Beside the backpack were two ray guns in hostlers and a bandolier containing reserve ammunition. There was also a sheathed Bowie Knife as a bonus. A sleeping bag was strapped to the backpack.

After getting dressed into his clean uniform, Richtofen strapped on the hostlers and the sheath. He put on the backpack, his peak cap and walked outside were the soldiers had just finished the preparations.

"Doctor Richtofen, all the preparations are done. We're ready when you are."

"Vunderbar. Commence Operation _Vogelzug_." Richtofen announced.

At once the soldiers finished energizing the teleporter and got clear of it. Soldiers operating lift equipment moved them to clear the teleportation pad. Soon the pad was clear and Richtofen was walking towards it with an ecstatic look on his face. As he was walking, the soldier that greeted him approached him.

"Doctor Richtofen, forgive me for the insubordination, but what are the odds of this actually succeeding?"

"Ven I created ze teleporter, I've alvays contemplated vat vould happen if I had used more power than necessary. Normally ze teleporter brings ze subject from point A to point B but as I've learned, using more than ze required amount has drastic results!"

"Such as...?"

"TIME TRAVEL! I jumped from 1945 to 1969. Now I theorise zat the amount of excess power used corresponds to ze amount of years you are going to be sent forward."

"And you're basing this theory on...?

"Vell...not much. Not zat much research vas conducted. Samantha made research...difficult. So my theory is based solely on the one instance vhere I used the Vundervaffe DG-2 to travel."

"Samantha Maxis? Daughter of Doctor Ludwig Maxis, the founder of the Group?"

"Ja zat's her. Now if mein theory und calculations are correct, zen I should be propelled one hundred years forvard. By zen, even Samantha vould be dead, M.P.D. or not. I vill very likely be put into a mental institute when I tell zem taht I travelled through time so I already prepared for zat." Richtofen said confidently.

"So is that what this is all about?" asked the soldier with slight irritation "A fancy way for you to escape some demented little girl?"

"It vill allow me to continue mein research in peace." replied an annoyed Richtofen. "Now, let's begin."

Richtofen was on the enlarged teleportation pad surrounded by the marked crates. He was anxious to get away from her and begin again. Of course, he has the faintest idea of what the world looks like one hundred years in the future which is why he brought weapons, to defend himself.

"Doctor Richtofen, we are about to initiate the final countdown. Are you ready to proceed?"

"I vas ready ze moment I got on zis pad!"

"Very well. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...Godspeed Doctor." announced the soldier at the console before the entire room was consumed by a large flash of light.

Richtofen was now travelling through a corridor of multi-colored lights. Something was wrong, this was not how his first time travel was experienced. The first time was quick but this seemed to go without end. He was going fast with no way to slow down. The speed exerted enormous pressure on his body which was becoming more and more unbearable by the second. As he was approaching the light at the end of the corridor, his vision was briefly consumed by the light. When his vision was restored, he was falling out of the sky.

Richtofen cursed as loud as he could but he couldn't hear himself scream as he was plummeting to the ground. As he was approaching the world below him, he saw a massive tree line below him. At least they will cushion in fall.

The descent through the trees wasn't pleasant as he would had hoped. The branches were much larger and sturdier than he any tree he's seen before. He grunted in pain as he hit it chest-first, completely stopping his descent. As he was trying to grip the tree branch, he slipped and fell onto another branch, this time on his back. What followed was a series of Richtofen falling on his front and back sides until he hit the ground.

"ARGH! MEIN EVERYZING! ARGH!" Richtofen cried out in pain.

Landing next to him was the backpack he brought. One of the pouches opened and a bottle rolled out on to Richtofen's hand. Richtofen grasped it and brought to his face. It was the bottle of Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola, drinking it would instantly heal his injuries. By some miracle the bottle was intact. He wasted no time opening the cap and gulped down the drink. The Cola's effects kicked in as Richtofen felt like he was twenty years younger.

He jumped on to his feet and did a small stretch routine to check if everything was healed. Once he was good to go, he recollected all the items that fell out of the back pack and took a good look at this surroundings.

"Vere in Europe are zere trees zis big? Am I even in Europe? Und vhy aren't zey all chopped down? Has man ever set foot here before?" Richtofen asked himself.

Richtofen started to trail off in his thoughts again as he started to move in a random direction without realising it. He train of thought was broken when he heard of growl from the bushes.

"Hostile wildlife, vunderbar. I'm probably not in Europe any more und I'm probably ze only human being alive. Just vunderbar." Richtofen said out loud in a sarcastic tone as he drew out his ray gun. "Okay come out come out vhere ever you are."

On cue, a large bear-like creature jumped in front of him. It was significantly bigger than any other bear he's seen before, it had jet black fur and a what appeared to be a skull masking the creature's face while revealing its blood red eyes. It quickly charged at Richtofen who merely raised his ray gun at it and pulled the trigger. The big black bear's head exploded when the ray gun's beam connected with its head. The creature dropped dead immediately.

"Vell at least my veapons are more zen adequate to handle ze vildlife." Richtofen remarked with satisfaction.

Almost immediately more of the same large black bears appeared and they were joined by large wolf-man creatures with the same characteristics as the black bears: jet black fur, red eyes, and the skull-like helmets around their heads.

Now Richtofen surrounded himself at all sides with the black creatures growling and roaring in an attempt to intimidate him. Richtofen drew his second ray gun and begin shooting the creatures. Just like before, one shot from the ray gun was enough to kill them in one hit. The creatures attacked in relentless waves but all met the same fate.

Eventually one of the wolf-men managed to strike his right leg. It immediately was shot in the face in retaliation. Richtofen grunted in pain but didn't have time to check the extent of his injury before their onslaught continued.

Meanwhile at another location...

"Professor Ozpin, we have an issue." stated a woman as she walked into the Ozpin's office.

"I know, an intruder in the Emerald Forest." calmly replied Ozpin as opened up a scroll showing the battle in real time. "While those blasters of his are certainly making short work of the Grimm, he's not going to survive on his own out there."

"Are you saying we should rescue him? We know nothing about that man or who he works for!" the woman's tone revealed that she was not happy with the prospect of saving a stranger.

"For now he's a stranger in need of help. We are Huntsmen and Huntresses, we don't leave anyone out to die. You know that better than anyone Glynda."

"Yes Professor, forgive me." responded the woman identified as Glynda "I am just merely cautious about the intentions of a man, who literally appeared out of thin air and is currently on a rampage in the Emerald Forest."

"We can assess the man once he's in our custody. For now he is need of our help." stated Ozpin as he looked back at the video and noticed that the image was now still. "It seems we lost live feed. Do we have any teams near the Forest by any chance?"

Glynda quickly checked her scroll to produce an answer.

"We have two: Teams RWBY and JNPR."

Ozpin simply took a sip of his coffee and smirked.

"Contact them, send them the coordinates of the man's last known location, and have them rescue him. I don't care if it's the last week before the new semester, they're going on a rescue mission in the Emerald Forest. While they're doing that, prepare an interrogation for the man." commanded Ozpin

Glynda acknowledged his orders and left to complete them. When she left his office Ozpin sat on his seat to and replayed all the recorded footage of the intruder. Ozpin paused the video when he could best see the face of the man.

"I hope you can handle them better than Glynda can mystery man." was all Ozpin said before he took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

Author's note: If you are confused by the way I wrote Richtofen's dialogue, I wrote it in a way that certain words would be pronounced with a German accent. If there are any errors with it, please say so.


End file.
